


Diamond Crown

by Lampent



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, also many characters have mental illnesses and their symptoms are described in detail, especially the dissociative ones, everyone's trans, like kissing and cuddles, specifically nonbinary, the rating is for heavy emotional stuff and some very light sensual scenes, these are completely unrelated to the show + canon characters are only briefly mentioned, very mild swearing, warnings for mentions of childhood trauma and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampent/pseuds/Lampent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cast of gem OCs and aliens native to one of Green Diamond's colony planets learn to live with and occasionally love each other over a very long time. Based on my art at pokekinart.tumblr.com/tagged/si_has_gems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Unreality/dissociation warning and coerced fusion (about as forced as Malachite). Blue Quartz is maxigender and uses lots of different pronouns interchanged. Xe replaces he/she/they, xir replaces his/hers/theirs and him/her/them. Very mild swearing, once.

Blue Quartz wants to be left alone. He wants the rapping at his door to cease and the incessant shouting of a name that he's supposed to respond to to end. She wants the entire world to melt, boiling furious and pretend beneath her fingertips. It's not real anyway. Nothing's real. Especially not xir.

"Blue!" Aventurine yells, low and harsh. "Our Diamond has ordered me to get you to fuse, and I'll be damned if this one's any better than the last, but you  _will_ get down here and try.

Blue breathes, perhaps heavy enough to be a sigh or maybe just a tiny exhale - they're far too dissociated to tell - and leaves the room. The pair of Gems end up in the ballroom, where Tiger's Eye is waiting next to the Alexandrites, who are holding a pale tangerine Gem tightly between them. Blue feels a heavy fog over the room, stretching distances and distorting proportions, and he feels like he ought to recognize the captive but can't recall their name, or even see their face clearly. Aventurine lets go of xir arm - when did she grab it in the first place? - and Blue starts to dance, waiting for the orange Gem to move toward them. Her movements are slow and long, but her usual grace is diminished by the fuzzy feeling of slipping outside of her body. A blur of color shifts in front of them, and Blue assumes it's the orange Gem actually trying to fuse. Odd. Most of the Gems that Aventurine has brought here know that Blue can't do it, and the dancing is just a formality until Aventurine calls it off.

This one, however, is genuinely trying. They loop around Blue, matching movements so that they seem to be spiraling together and then pulling apart when it becomes apparent that he isn't ready to try yet. Whereas xir style depends on tiptoe motions and slow, teetering spins, this Gem prefers to make fast circles with flat feet and waving arms. They weave around each other, Blue trying to keep his distance, but his hands feel wrapped in cotton and his feet are clouds of not-real matter that send him sliding into the orange gem's embrace. He prepares for another failed fusion and hopes Aventurine doesn't yell too much this time.

Instead, there's a soft clump of light, and Crackle Quartz waves his arms around in confusion. There are so many of them -- are they real? Is he real? He's never been this tall before, or felt this... odd? He's grounded inside of his body but aware that he could float out at any moment. The fear of it happening to him, of anything at all happening to him, runs through his body like an electric shock and he is light once more, stretching apart.

Blue lies crumpled on the ground, startled and dazed. She is centered for a moment before the usual dissociation returns, driving out her ability to connect to emotion. The orange gem reaches out, says something, but it's too faint to catch. A bluish form, probably Turquoise, lifts Blue Quartz up gently and half-carries xir to xir room. Before she crashes into sleep, Blue thinks she sees the orange gem being pushed in through the door.


End file.
